


Separation

by Tobyfan



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Episode Related, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-21
Updated: 2004-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-10 07:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11122209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobyfan/pseuds/Tobyfan
Summary: Set post-COTW, Ray misses Fraser.





	Separation

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Separation

## Separation

by Anne

Author's website: http://home.att.net/~amytych/senfic.html

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me. I'm just playing.

Author's Notes: Written for the DS Flashfiction challenge on livejournal.

Story Notes: 

* * *

Pairing: Fraser/RayK  
Rating: PG-13  
Thanks to: Ramius and CM Shaw for beta reading. Disclaimers: They don't belong to me. I'm just playing for no money. Completed: April 14, 2003.  
Written for the DS flashfiction challenge on livejournal.com. 

* * *

I knew from the look on his face when I told him that he did not share the same feelings I did. He stuttered as he spoke and could not look me in the eye. 

We had recently returned from our Franklin quest and I felt the risk of telling him was negligible. We had shared so much and grown so close during our adventure. I was certain from the way he often looked at me and touched me that he felt the same way I did. 

Unfortunately, I was wrong. And that was the beginning of the end. He couldn't seem to get out of Canada fast enough after that. All the easy camaraderie between us had disappeared. He returned to Chicago and I remained here and returned to my RCMP duties. 

We kept in touch mostly through phone calls, but even they grew few and far between. I had lost Ray; my best friend and my heart. And I couldn't help believing that it was my fault. 

* * *

I got off the plane that sunny October and my heart felt lighter than it had in five years. I glanced around the airport for Ray. He had promised to come and meet me. 

I spotted him a few hundred yards away, weaving around other passengers and finally waving when he spotted me. The smile on his face was infectious and before too long I was enfolded a warm hug. My heart threatened to lurch out of my chest in excitement, joy and, yes, fear. Would my expectations be met this time or had I traveled all this way for another heartbreaking disappointment? It was too soon to tell. 

Ray began chattering right away, catching me up on all the news he hadn't already told me on the phone last week. He grabbed my single suitcase and led me towards the parking garage. 

I had made plans for this trip almost a month ago; the day I received an email from Frannie. She had sent me a photograph from a recent gathering. One of the 27th's newer detectives - one Andrew McKeller - had celebrated a birthday a couple of weeks earlier. Everyone had gathered for a group shot. 

As I studied the photograph, I found Ray's smiling face right away. I studied his stance, which was very relaxed. I noticed that his arm was around the shoulder of Detective McKeller; his hand gripping the juncture of his neck and shoulder almost possessively. I had started at the thought and wonder where it came from. 

I phoned Francesca and, after much catching up and small talk, I inquired about the nature of their relationship. Francesca got very quiet and I had my answer. 

In a split second I went from feeling painful jealousy and anger to a kind of radiant hope. I hung up with Francesca and dialed Ray. He answered right away. 

He sounded surprised and happy to hear my voice. I told him that Francesca had sent me the picture and that I was thinking of him. He was silent for a moment. 

"Some things have changed, Fraser," he told me. 

"I surmised as much," I replied. 

"You coming?" he asked. I said that I was and that was the end of our conversation. 

Now, here we were, walking together and talking face to face for the first time in five years and I found no end of joy in that. No matter what the outcome. But I had to know where we stood. I could put it off no longer. 

"How is...Andrew?" I asked purposefully, as he loaded the luggage into the trunk. 

He closed the trunk and looked at me, studying my face. My heart rate increased under his gaze and it took all my self-discipline not to give away my thoughts. He smiled after a moment and said, "He, uh, transferred. We didn't click." 

"I see. And, have you found a replacement?" 

"Nah, there's only so much experimenting you can do when it comes to finding the right partner." 

"And then what do you do?" 

"Hope to hell that the one partner you did click with will forgive you for being a narrow-minded chickenshit." He looked down at the ground as he spoke and then back up at me with a shy smile. My heart plummeted into my shoes. 

I swallowed and stepped forward. "I think if you and this partner really did `click,' as you say, then there is no question of forgiveness." 

Ray's eyes locked with mine and he moved closer, pressing one hand on my shoulder. "I missed you, Frase." His look pierced me like a blade. 

"And I you, Ray," I said hoarsely. 

"Come here," he said and pulled me against him, wrapping his arms around me. And then, finally finally finally his lips were on mine and I could taste him and feel him and know that he was mine. 

_end_

* * *

End Separation by Anne:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
